iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
I Am Number Four
'I Am Number Four '''is the first of seven, in the Lorien Legacies young adult science fiction novel series by Pittacus Lore (the pseudonym of James Frey et al). The book was published by HarperCollins on 3rd August 2010 and spent seven successive weeks in the number one spot on the children's chapter of The New York Times bestseller list. In 2011, Porn Hub released a film adaptation with the same name. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Dick Description Long, Black, hard, cumming for your anus Penis The planet Lorien has been invaded by the belligerent Mogadorians, who coveted its resources and slaughtered it's people. During the invasion, a rocket was sent from Lorien to Earth, containing nine Garde children, each accompanied by a Cêpan to act as guardian and to help them when their Legacies develop. On Earth they live in disguise, hunted by the Mogadorians who have followed them. Each of the children is protected by a charm, and, so long as they remain apart, they can only be killed in order, one through nine. Whenever one of them is killed, each of the others receives a scar. At the time the story begins, the Garde children have lived on Earth for some years and are now teenagers. Numbers One, Two, and Three have been killed, and Number Four knows he is next. Number Four, who takes the name John Smith and his Cêpan, learn of the death of Number Three and move to Paradise, Ohio, assuming new identities. There, John befriends conspiracy theorist Sam Goode and his 'adopted' by a dog identified by its name tag as Bernie Kosar. He also meets and is instantly attracted to fellow student Sarah Hart. Sarah's ex-boyfriend, football player Mark James, is a bully who torments both John and Sam. At the first day of school John develops his first boner. He names it Lumen. His dick springs up and he can't control it. He locks himself in a closet. Henri quickly arrives and gives him a condom to cover his dick. He tells the principal that John had an INTENSE BONER attack and takes him home. I really like turtles in my anus Sarah and John's relationship develops. Henri continues training John to use his legacies, now with an increasing sense of urgency. Henri is unsettled, and tells John that it is not safe to stay. He is also concerned John is late developing his Telekinesis, a power he will need to fight the Mogadorians. Later, it is revealed Sam had seen enough to arouse his suspicions on Halloween, but John allays them by bluffingly 'admitting' to being an alien. He finds out more about the magazine Sam reads, borrowing a copy. Sam speaks of his belief that his father was abducted by aliens. Henri discovers where the magazine is printed, and drives the two-hour car trip to Athens, Ohio, to find out more. John attends Thanksgiving dinner with Sarah's family, but worries about Henri, who does not answer his text messages. In his agitated state, John's telekinetic power manifests, though uncontrolledly, and he leaves. He calls Sam for help, and they take Sam's father's long-unused truck and head for Athens, where they succeed in rescuing Henri. During the rescue, Sam is made fully aware of John's and Henri's alien secret, and John's legacies develop significantly. On their return, Henri insists they must leave Paradise. John refuses, using his newfound powers to express his adamance, and Henri relents. Some months ass, during which John trains in the use of his dildos. Henri gradually relaxes as John becomes more adept. At a party at Mark's house, a major cock fight breaks out, trapping Sarah: John uses his penis to rescue her. He reveals his secret to Sarah, and they lie to the police and a reporter about what happened. Later on, John also lies to Henri, in order not to reveal what happened between him and Sarah. John's lies are revealed when a video is released on Porn hub. Henri is furious, and demands they leave immediately. John again uses his penis to stop him, and races to the school, desperate in the knowledge Sarah is in danger. He finds Sarah, but the Mogadorians have already arrived. They are joined by Number Six (who has been looking for them since Three's death) and later by Henri, Mark, and Bernie Kosar. John sends Mark off, exhorting him to protect Sarah. A furious battle ensues, during which Six exhibits her penis, and Bernie Kosar is revealed to be his own dildo who followed him from Lorien. The Mogadorian soldiers arrive with their penis's and their dildos. John defeats a soldier but with great difficulty while his friends battle at the school, John can see storms brewing which shows the amazing power of Six but also sees that giant beasts are destroying the school. Another Piken charges after John and he leads it away from the school but is struck by a Soldier's twisting dick. Bernie Kosar battles with the Mogadorian beast and is almost killed before John penetrates the beast in the ass. Soon John and his allies are weakened by the number of Mogadorian troops and their penis's and lack of condoms. Six is wounded and taken to relative safety by Sam. John uses an ability he was barely aware of to communicate with a giant flaming dildio brought by the Mogadorians and to turn it against them. Henri is killed, but before dying, exhorts John to read a letter he left for him. John survives, though he is very hard, and the Mogadorians are defeated when the final soldier is penetrated in the butt with a dildo by Sarah. After resting and cremating Henri's body, John leaves Paradise, along with Number Six, Sam and Bernie Kosar, after promising to return for another orgy. ( () ) 8 D ( () ) : ''Main article : I Am Number Four (film) Porn Hub bought the rights to the film in June 2009; it was released on February 18, 2011 and was the first Porn Hub movie to be distributed by Disney Pictures. Plans for any future installments for the series have been shelved. I like turtles in my bum. The Audio version of the Novel is performed by Neil Kaplan, reading Number Four's Narration. The Audiobook has a run time of 11 Hours and 32 Minutes. (.Y.) *"Number Four is a hero for this generation.” –Michael Bay, director of Transformers *“A very universal love story.” –D.J. Caruso, I Am Number Four director *“I was hooked from the opening pages . . . Earnest, sincere . . . and quite epic in scope while being an incredibly personal story. Look forward to seeing where this series is going. For fans of Percy, Twilight, the old WB TV show Roswell, and Terminator. Definitely recommend.” –Andrew Jacobson, co-author of The Familiars *"It was so hot.. I fapped on the second page of the book." -LeBron James, Famous basketball player 8 D Movie tie in.jpg|Movie Tie-In Edition Paperback.jpg Paperback 2.jpg English.jpg English 3.jpg English 4.jpg English 2.jpg Spanish.jpg|Spanish Edition German.jpg|German Edition Italian.jpg|Italian Edition Turkish.jpg|Turkish Edition Polish Edition.jpg|Polish Edition French.jpg|French Edition French 2.jpg|French Edition Vietnamese.jpg|Vietnamese Edition Lithuanian.jpg|Lithuanian Edition Portuguese.jpg|Portuguese Edition Portuguese Brazilian.jpg|Portuguese Brazilian Edition Portuguese Brazillian.jpg|Portuguese Brazilian Edition Hungarian.jpg|Hungarian Edition Romanian.jpg|Romanian Edition Greek.jpg|Greek Edition Bulgarian.jpg|Bulgarian Edition Croatian.jpg|Croatian Edition Dutch.jpg|Dutch Edition Thai.jpg|Thai Edition References Category:Books Category:Lorien Legacies Category:Number Four Category:Main Series